Iris Traveling through Parallel Worlds
by sakura28nana
Summary: Iris had just got hit by a car and her soul was out of her body and she was put under coma. An angel appear and told her she'll help if Iris would do as she say. Iris have to travel from one parallel world to the next helping people and collecting some items. Some are just outright strange and weird while others are interesting. Read Iris's adventure in trying to get back her body.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of her Journey

**HI! I just suddenly had an ideas about this while listening to songs. It just popped up in my head and took a long time to finish write it today in 5 hours. But I had to beta read and do my other fanfictions too. I hope it's still interesting though. So sleep. =o= I'll make sure to write a longer chapter next time ok? Hope it's good enough Remember to review, follow, and favorite ok?**

* * *

**Summary: Iris had just got hit by a car and her soul was out of her body while she was put under coma. An angel appear and told her she'll help if Iris would do as she say. Iris have to travel from one parallel world to the next helping people and collecting some items. Some are just outright strange and weird while others are interesting. Read Iris's adventure in trying to get back into her body.**

**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to be but come OC are mind with some ideas too.**

* * *

Iris open her eyes to see her body laying on the ground cover in blood. Wait...if she's here then...who's that that looks like here cover in blood? She blinks a few times then notice that she's floating in mid air...is that wings behind her?!

_'A-am I dead?'_

"Took you a while to think about that." came a sweet voice behind her.

Iris turn to see a beautiful woman that looks like an angel. The woman has honey brown hair that goes to her waist and her lovely bright big brown eyes that was staring at her right now. She was pretty thin but it was perfect with enough curves and slightly taller than Iris. The way she held herself was like how a princess would, no scratch that out, the person IS and HAS to be a princess. Iris, then, stare at the white beautiful wings attach to the woman's back. It was shining in the sunlight.

_'Wait...wings?! Is she an angel for real?! She's damn pretty and I wouldn't be surprise if she's also a princess!'_

"Haha yep I'm an angel and a princess too. I think you look cute too, Iris-chan."

_'...is she reading my mind? AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?'_

"I guess you can say that."

"W-who are you?" Iris asked her.

"Ah, I'm Princess Tsubasa, a angel as you can see. And it's a pleasure to meet and talk to you, Iris Jones." the angel now known as Tsubasa smiles sweetly.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a scream came from below them. "IRIS!"

Iris look at the one who screamed her name and recognize it as her childhood friend, Aaron Li. He was running to her and look horrified at her blood that's everywhere. He was screaming to her looking like he's going to cry anytime soon. Why? He's not the type that would cry that easily is he?

"You're getting your clothes dirty, you idiot." Iris whisper still staring at her friend whom was hanging on to her hand telling her that it's alright and she's alright. "Don't get your hopes up, you damn idiot."

Iris love him with all her heart but he didn't seem to have any feelings for her except that they're childhood friends and are like siblings and nothing more. Iris flew down next to Aaron and her own body that seems to be getting pale by the minute. She hug him and mummer "sorry" repeatedly to him thinking he wouldn't feel or hear.

"Sorry, Aaron, but seems like I went and got myself killed. I'm sorry I never confess to you. I love you, you idiot." she was getting teary.

"Actually, I never said that you're really dead." Tsubasa spoke out.

"E-eh? That means I'm alive?!" Iris exclaim wanting/hoping that she can hurry back to her body.

"Hm...well...you're not dead but you're also not alive. Your body is now in a coma so you're in between life and death." she try to explain.

"...in a coma...huh?" Iris glance at her body that's laying in Aaron's arms whom was barking and yelling at why the ambulance was taking so long.

"WHERE'S THE FUCK IS THAT DAMN AMBULANCE?! ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL IRIS?! FUCK!" Aaron yelled glaring at anyone nearby.

"Though if you lose anymore blood then you might really die." Tsubasa step in and her outfit seems to change from her pink dress to a uniform of some school. A white dress shirt with a brown vast and black skirt. "Excuse me, sir?"

"What do you want?!" Aaron glare at her.

"I just want to help and stop her bleeding before she, you know, lost too much bleed." she replies smoothly.

"And who are you? And how can I know that you won't make things worse?"

"I'm a medical student that was passing by and want to help. Good enough? Or do you want to waste more of my time when I can be helping this girl?"

"F-fine." Aaron loose his arms around Iris.

"Thank you. Keep her on your lap and keep some pressure on her head so the blood wouldn't come out too much." the brunettes handed Aaron a handkerchief which he use it to do as she said. And soon after the ambulance came, everyone was question but Aaron and Tsubasa was let out since they wanted to go with Iris. Iris was taken by the doctors and nurses while Aaron and Tsubasa just sat down waiting. Iris had too follow sitting next to Aaron wanting to be by his side and comfort him even if he doesn't know she's there.

Aaron got up and walk till he was in front of Tsubasa then he bow deeply. "Thank you very much."

Tsubasa just shook her head, "It's fine though I hope she's ok."

Both look at the door where the doctor came out from. "Doctor! How's Iris?!" Aaron was so worry for his childhood friend.

"She lost a lot of blood-" the doctor said but was interrupt

"THEN TAKE MY BLOOD!" Aaron pulled up his sleeves shoving it in front of the doctor.

"She's ok now but she seems to be in coma from the lost of blood." the doctor finish was he was going to say before.

"Thank god. Thank god she's ok now." Aaron fell to his knee as Tsubasa smile glancing at Iris.

"Seems like I should go now." the brunettes got up and got ready to go stop at Aaron who stood in front of her.

"Thank you again! A-and I'm Aaron Li...may I have your name?"

Tsubasa just smile "I'm Tsubasa, nice to meeting you Aaron." after that Tsubasa left taking Iris with her.

* * *

"Do you want to go back into your body?" the princess asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Then you have to travel through parallel worlds and help each with something while doing so you must gather certain things for me."

"S-sure."

"Then I'll sent you right now." Tsubasa's wings seems to gotten bigger as they got ready to take off. Reaching a hand for Iris who took it without any questions.

* * *

Iris open her eyes seeing the blue sky and saw that she was still holding onto Tsubasa. Looking around she saw a brown hair young man sitting in the room doing his paper work.

"His name Sawada Tsunayoshi and you need to help him."

"How?"

"He's worry and nervous about something. And your job is to help him overcome it."

"How?!"

"You'll see." then she disappear leaving Iris with the man.

_'She didn't even tell me what he's worry or nervous about!'_

A sigh can be heard from Tsuna who took something out of his desk. Iris went closer to see what it is and saw that it's a small box. Tsuna opened the box revealing a beautiful ring for something.

_'Oh! He want's that ask someone for marriage! So how am I suppose to help him then?' Iris thought staring at the young man._

Somewhere else an angel is smiling while watching the two, "Good luck, Iris-chan, Tsuna-kun."

* * *

**How was it? It's was 1,238 long though...that's just the story and not A/N included since I do A/N last. So tell me how it is. And remember to review, follow, and favorite.**

**Question for the Chapter: ****Who do you think/hope Tsuna is proposing to?****  
**


	2. AN

**Ok so this isn't a new chapter obviously but I'm here to say that I have finals in 2 weeks or so. So what I'm trying to say? I have to make a graphic novel for English class [Romeo and Juliet] which will take forever to do. Then in Biology, I have a review sheet that will take about 4-5 pages back and front to do that's dude in 2 weeks. Then I have to study for Biology which is the hardest. The others shouldn't be too hard but English class will be taking all my time. **

**Ok so I will be looking/doing my finals things. I promise if I have any time I will do my best and write something ok? Thought I'm really sorry that I haven't update this yet. I'll make sure to write the things out as soon as I can.**

**Next chapter of Iris Traveling Through Time: Tsuna can hear Iris's voice/thoughts and trying to propose to the woman he been in love with for a long time. Iris guide him to reach his goal. **


End file.
